Annabelle Casablancas
by lilbrig01
Summary: Dick and Beaver have a sister one who is about to do something no one from her area code would dream of.
1. details

Annabelle is 5'3 with bright blue eyes natural bleach blonde hair D sized boobs and is skinny.

She loves her brother Dick and never got the opportunity to love Cassidy he wouldn't let her.

Since she doesn't hang out with the 09ers she doesn't see Dick very often.

This story is more than one chapter and Felix will not die.

Mac will be in this story later and she won't be dating Beaver.

Don't let my twists trick you nothing is what it seems.

I hope you enjoy the untold story of Annabelle Casablancas.


	2. pilot

I'm siting her with my friend Veronica watching this sleazy hotel to catch this man cheating on his wife. How horrible can people get cheating just wrong I have to be at school in like four hours and this is ridiculous. I hear motorcycle engines before I see them they pull up to the car. Veronica says," well this can't be good. They signal for Veronica to roll down her window. The leaders say," Car trouble miss?" Maybe I should start from the beginning and explain how we got here surrounded by bikers.

Hi, my name is Annabelle Casablancas some people call me Belle I prefer Annabelle, but Belle doesn't bug me. I have two brothers Dick and Cassidy. Cassidy is cold and distant from me he doesn't like me because I'm another person cutting in on his inheritance, I got over his coldness towards me long ago thanks to my other brothers. Yes I said brothers Dick of course my other blood brother is amazing watches out for me protects me and helps me with anything I need and if he can't help me his best friend Logan Echoll's my other brother of no blood does, he was just as protective as Dick and he does things for me Dick can't like help with homework. Anyway I start high school today I'm so excited I'm 15 so I'll be a freshman and my brother Cassidy will be a sophomore and my brothers Dick and Logan will be Juniors. I decided I wasn't going to hid that I was a Casablancas, but I'm not going to hang out with the 09er's either their kind of mean and I don't bully it's not in my DNA. Dick understands and said as long as I don't join the PCHer's, our schools biker gang, he didn't care. Logan felt the same.

So here I am in my room getting ready I'm already dressed wearing dark blue skinny jeans, I was wearing a t-shirt that was baby blue and had white roses all over it, and I wore white stiletto heels. I had baby blue eye shadow on, some very thin black eyeliner, some mascara, some light pink lip gloss on, and no powder or foundation because according to my mom and stepmom my face was flawless. I lightly applied some pink blush to my cheeks and checked to make sure my naturally bleach blonde hair was completely straight, before walking outside to meet my brother. As soon as I stepped out Cassidy said," Wow! Our sister is going to be the school's new slut with the way she's dressed. Figured out who you want to sleep with first whore?" I stood there for a second fighting the tears and I ran outside to wait for Dick. While I waiting I heard Dick yell," Find your own way to school ass whole! That's our sister we've supposed to watch out for her and you disrespect her like that she looks pretty and nowhere near being able to school slut considering how they dress. So good luck getting to school on time I'm going to help our little sister you jackass!" As soon as jackass left his mouth he was outside hugging me telling he's sorry our brother is an ass, that he loves me, that I look pretty and not slutty, and that no matter what he will have my back. I didn't feel sad anymore in fact I felt my confidence rise. I smiled at him and said," I love you big brother more than anything else in this world." He smiled and said," I love you too baby sis." We hoped in the truck and headed off to school. I sang to songs on the radio the whole way there.

We pulled up and ran right in too Logan. He smiled and said," Is that my beautiful little sister? Someone has really grown up." I smiled and said," Hi big brother I look ok not slutty right?" My eyes glistening with unshed tears thinking about what Cassidy had said. Dick saw my look and proceeded to tell Logan what Cassidy had said to me. Logan was Furious," I'll kick his ass one of these days I swear. You look gorgeous don't listen to a word that jackass says." I hugged him and Dick told them I loved them then walked off to get my schedule. They offered to walk with me, but I said no because the other 09er's might think that that's a sign I'm joining them and I'm not. On my way I say this kid duck taped to the flag pole naked with the word snitch written on his chest and a big crowd around him, I felt horrible so I dug in my light pink purse and found my sharp nail file and went to help him down the crowd was upset at first then some girl came with a knife and scared them away then finished cutting him down for me he looked at both of us and said," Thank you two ladies so much my name is Wallace I'm new here." The dirty blonde smiled and said," my name is Veronica Mars sorry to say I don't know this sweet girl beside me." I smiled and said," Hi my names Annabelle Casablancas. I'm a freshman I was on my way to the office and decided to try and help this unlucky boy out no one deserves that kind of treatment." They both smiled at me and veronica said," So sweet for such a young age are you Dick and Beaver's sister?" i smiled and said," Yes, but I'm not and 09er like Dick I have no interest in them." She smiled and said," Good because they'd never let you hang out with us and I like you." I smiled and said," Good I like you guys too." We all walked to the office to get our schedules and agreed to meet at lunch.

I found my locker and classes with ease. I didn't really make any freshman friends, but its ok I had Veronica and Wallace. Even if they were older friends were friends. I walked out to the lunch area and found Veronica and sat down. She looked up and smiled and asked," You sure you don't want to sit with the 09er's last chance." I smiled and said," I'm sure." We laughed then Wallace sat down and said," So again thanks for cutting me down ladies that was cool." We just shrugged and smiled. Then the PCHer's came to our table the leader sat down by Wallace and said," My bitch. Weren't you suppose to wait for me at the flag pole? Not sure I could make that any clearer!" He sneered at Wallace and Wallace said," Ok I get it very funny so I guess we're even now right?" The leader sneered at him and said," You get what? You get that you're a dead man walking is that what you get?" Veronica and I jumped in at the exact same time and said," Leave him alone!" He turned to us and said," Sista's the only time I care what women have to say is when their riding my big old hog and even then it's not so much words just a bunch of ohh's and ahh's." Veronica and I looked at each other and smiled, she said," So it's big?" He smirked and told us," Legendary." Veronica said," Ok let's see it." I jumped in and said," I mean if it's as big as you say I'll be you girlfriend oh you can take me to prom." Veronica and I laughed when I said this. Veronica then said," What? What seems to be the problem?" Then I say," Yeah we're on a schedule here bato." Then some big Mexican guy next to him jumps in and says," Dude Weevil don't let these blondies talk to you like that." I say," Looks like your buddy here wants to see it too." He looked at me and said,"  
Oh hell I'll show you mine." He stepped forward pulling at his belt buckle, but Weevil held him back and then the vice principle chased them away and said," Veronica why does trouble follow you around." And then he walked away too. Then Veronica said," so what did you do to be a dead man walking Wallace?" He then told us about his new job and the robbery, the cops, is story change, and the tape. Veronica then said," Congratulations sport on first day here you already pissed off a motorcycle gang and the local sheriff." After we established that the bell rang and we split up again to go to classes I gave them both my number and said I'd seem them later. I'd see Wallace sooner since we had office aid together.

The day ended fast and Veronica was so happy to know Wallace and I had office aid it'd help her with all her detective work. I said bye to Veronica and Wallace and raced off to the parking lot to catch Dick before he left. I got there in time to see him tell Cassidy that he would not bring him home and to find another way. Cassidy walked past me glared at me then took out his phone and called for a taxi. I sighed and walked to Dick's truck and got in as soon as I did we were off. He smiled over at me and asked," How was your day Belle? Make any friends?" I responded with," It was ok and yes I made a few friends. How was your day D? Still with that girlfriend of yours?" He laughed and said," I hate school so my day was boring and yes I'm still with her." I giggled then my phone buzzed I looked at it and it was a text from Wallace he wanted me to meet him at the dog beach to hang. I texted back a quick sure then turned to Dick," Will you please bring me to the beach please I need to meet a friend there I love you a whole lot please." He looked thoughtful for a moment and said," Well I was going to hang out with Madison anyway and I hate leaving you alone with Beaver so sure. Do I need to come get you later?" I thought about it for a second then told him," I don't know yet I'll call you if you need to so keep your phone on and listen for it." He nodded saying he understood and a few minutes later we were pulling up to the beach. I gave him a hug kissed his cheek told him I love him and he said he loved me too then I ran out of the truck and waved to him as he drove away. I ran down the beach till I saw Wallace flying a remote control plane and ran over to him and said," Hey Wallace!" he smiled and said," Hey Annabelle. I'm glad you came. I didn't want to be here alone." I smiled and said," No problem Wallace." We keep flying the plane and talking we saw Veronica and waved she waved back then went back to playing with her dog. She was there a bit longer than left. We were there for a while and when Wallace was leaving I got a text from Veronica asking if I wanted to go on stake out with her right now. I texted back heck yes and told Wallace bye and that I'd see him tomorrow and texted Dick and told him I was staying the night with a friend texted back a quick ok and then I waited there for about ten minutes.

After ten minutes Veronica showed up in her car and I jumped in and we were off to follow um Jake Kane I think was his name. We found him at his house then followed him to his office and Veronica explained to me how he made all his money creating and perfecting streaming video. He made many others billionaires. She also told me about Duncan her ex and her best friend Lilly who was murdered. She told about how her dad used to be sheriff, how she saw her dead body, and how her dad blamed Mr. Kane and how he lost his job for it. She told me that someone leaked the video of that poor girls' crime scene and everyone got to see her body. It was horrible of someone to do that to that family. She told me about the man who was arrested for the rime as well. I was so sheltered by Dick and Logan I knew none of this just that Lilly was murdered. We followed him to some seedy hotel. This just kind of makes your cheating obvious I mean who comes to a hotel like this with all the money he has. We sat there for a while we just sat there waiting then me heard motorcycles pulling up and then saw them the PCHer's pull up next to us and Veronica said," Well this can't be good." I looked at her and said," Maybe not, but we can handle them." She smiled at me and said," You know what you're right." Weevil signaled for Veronica to roll her window down so she did he said," Car trouble miss?" she said," Yeah as a matter of fact I think it might be a loose belt, but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood." I giggled and the big Mexican guy from earlier was on his bike in front of where I was sitting he looked at me and stared for a minute, but then turned his attention back to his friend who had said something I didn't hear and got attacked by her dog back up. The big guy came to the window and said," Girl you best call off your dog." That's all he got out before Veronica tazed him. He fell to the ground and for some strange reason I wanted to go check and make sure he was ok, but I didn't I stayed in the car. After Veronica tazed that guy whose name I don't know she said," Back up chill." And the dog stopped attacking that guy it was cool. She then said," I'll tell you what we'll call it a drawl." He said," "Baby it's too late for that." Veronica ignored him and said," Here's the deal you leave that kid allow at school for a week and I'll make sure your boys walk." He said," why do you care for that skinny boy anyway? Things I heard about you must really lay the pipe right huh?" veronica rolled her eyes and said," Yeah that's it." Then that big guy got up and Veronica flashed the tazor in his face he looked freaked out and Weevil said," Alright, alright Felix we get it you're a bad ass, but for once don't be stupid." Veronica nodded," Not bad advice." Weevil then said," Alright one week. After that we come for you, you boy, your girl and your little dog too." The dog growled again and Veronica said," Backup be cool. And he calmed down yet again. Weevil then said," If you ever get lonely out here remember Weevil love you long time." He then looked and me and blew a kiss at both of us and winked and just like that they were gone. After they were gone Veronica told me about the rumors going around about her from that party she was drugged at and how she doesn't know who took her virginity only that she was raped she also told me the new sheriff wouldn't do anything about it cause he didn't want to arrest a rich kid. She cried a bit and I hugged her and held her for a while. A little later Mr. Kane came out, but we couldn't get a picture of the girl he was with only her hand. After I really did go back to Veronica's and stay the night it was way too late to go home Veronica had some clothes I could borrow and my makeup was in my purse so it was ok.

The day I woke up to find a note from veronica telling me wear the bathroom was that the clothes she has for me are in there and that she went to get breakfast I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and shaved my legs I got up put my hair in a towel and put on the clothes she brought me. It was a black mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a black form fitting shirt with red writing that said bite me. I may be skinny but I have big boobs and this shirt was slightly low cut not too much, but unlike yesterday you can really tell how big my boobs are. I'm glad I shaved. I started on my makeup I wore white eye shadow, to match my shoes, and I put on a little be thicker amount of black eyeliner this time. I put on my blush and lip gloss then blow dried and curled my hair. I put my white stilettoes back on and boom I was ready for the day. Veronica showed up a few minutes later and she looked me over and said," Oh my gosh your hot! You will be fighting the boys off with a stick." I laughed and said," Let's go second day I can't afford to start being late." We rolled up and I had to hurry to my locker or I'd be late so I gave veronica a hug and said," I'll see you later." She smiled and I took off. She screamed after me," Hey we're having another sleepover tonight a real one." I laughed and turned around and hollered back," OK I'll meet you here after school." And like that I was gone, but not before I noticed Logan, Duncan, Dick and a few other guys pull up in Logan's vehicle next to Veronica. That's weird I thought, but I shrugged and continued to run to my locker. I looked down as I was running and before I could look up again I ran smack dab into a guy I looked up and realized it was that big Mexican guy um what was his name oh yeah Felix. I looked up and said," I'm so sorry I'm kind of in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention." He laughed and said," No problem chica." He looked at me finally and I noticed him check me out. I just let him look me over one cause I felt bad for running into him, two cause I didn't want to start any fights over something stupid and three cause he is seriously cute and he was actually checking me out. He looked me over a few more times and smirked in the realization that I wasn't going to stop him, he then said," Hey you were with that crazy chick who tazed me last night weren't you?" I giggled and said," Yes I am." He shook his head at my giggling and said," Laugh all you want, but that shit hurt." I giggled again and said," Well be careful how you approach strangers next time, especially females." I was in a fit of giggles now and he looked thoughtful then said," Maybe your right. I didn't get your name by the way mines Felix." I smiled sweetly at him and said," Well Felix it was nice to meet you, but I must be off." I was halfway down the hallway before he realized it. I heard him holler," You didn't give me your name." I turned around with a sweet smile still on my face and said," Figure it out big guy." And with that I continued on to my locker and then to class and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I saw veronica on my way to lunch, she looked upset so I asked why and she told me how someone had brought her mom up to her and told me all about her mom's problem and her leaving her and her father. I felt bad so I hugged and told her about how my mom left us for her new family, about how dads never around, and about how Cassidy hates me. We hugged one more time then went and sat with Wallace at our lunch table. The first thing Veronica said was," So do you want to get the PCH bike club off your ass?" Wallace nodded and we were off to work on Veronica's plan. They went off to talk to some guy and I headed off to my locker to put stuff up I had free period so I was going to go sit in the library and listen to music in the back away from people. Well that was then plan anyway what wasn't the plan was the big bad PCHer who was standing at my locker. I sighed," What do you want Felix?" He smiled," Your name angel." I giggled and said," I told you; you have to figure it out I'm not going to tell you." He looked frustrated and said," Can you give me a hint." I shook my head and put my books in my locker and began to walk away, but Felix had other plans he grabbed my arm then pinned me against the wall. The hallways were empty so there was no one to help. He looked down at me, cause even in hells he was still nearly a foot taller than me, and said," I won't let you go till you tell me your name." he smirked and I panicked for a second then I got an idea. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got real close and whispered in his ear," And what if I don't want you to let me go." I nibbled on his ear lightly then let my acrylic nails scratch down his back he groaned and his grip on me loosened just enough for me to get away. As I ran down the hall I heard him say," I'll get you for that my angel." He said it in a none scary tone, but there was some kind of threat in it I just didn't know what it was. The end of the day came fast and I met Veronica at her car we went back to her apartment and she downloaded the pictures from last night and printed them. She told about her photography hobby and showed me her photos. We were sitting there doing homework when her dad walked in. he looked at me and smiled and said," Whose this Veronica?" I smiled and said," Hi sir I'm Annabelle Casablancas I hope its ok I'm sleeping over tonight I can call my brother to come get me if it's not." He smiled and replied," Oh its fine Annabelle you can stay over I don't mind at all." I smiled and said," Thank you sir." Veronica and her father continued to talk while I went and took a shower. When I got out Veronica was upset because her father told her to leave the Kane case alone and that he was dropping it after we worked so hard. I told her to calm down maybe he has good reason too. She said maybe that we'd think about it tomorrow. We stayed up a bit longer gossiping and watching a movie then we went to sleep. Around three a.m. I got a call I picked it up the phone with a very tired hello. "Oh my goodness you're ok." Came Dick's loud reply. I rolled my eyes," Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" he sighed," You didn't call me at all today I was worried where are you?" I felt so bad I forgot to tell him I was staying the night here," At a friend's house I'm so sorry I forgot to call." He sighed again and said," Its fine go back to sleep I'll see you tomorrow love you." I smiled and said," Love you too." With that we hung up and I went back to sleep.

The next day I wore my makeup the same as the day before except with light pink eye shadow and thin eyeliner with my hair straight and this time I was wearing a white mini skirt and a light pink shirt with my same white heels. The pink shirt was form fitting and said sweetheart in glittering silver letters. I walked out and saw that Veronica was ready to go she hugged her dad and we walked out to her car and headed off to school. When we got there they were doing locker searches again it was crazy. Veronica knew it was going to happen to day so she planted a bong in Logan's locker. I know he's my brother and I love him, but I figured out he was the one who tortured Veronica about her mom so I thought this was a good lesson for him. It's not like they would expel him or send him to jail his dads a famous actor and has tons of money he'll be fine. I watched from a distance away from Veronica as the cops dragged him out he saw Veronica and laughed, "It was you. Listen I know it was you. This isn't over, ok? Your so cute listen I'll get you for this I will." And with that he was gone; whatever he does I'm sure it won't be too bad he's not a violent person. I walked over there and said," Your right that was kind of funny." She turned to Wallace," Meet us after school let's see if you've done your part." I giggled again then walked off down the hallway with Veronica. After school we took Wallace to the sheriff's department this was phase three of her plan. Wallace says before it begins," but we could get in a lot of trouble for this." Veronica tries to take his controller," Give it here," She says. He says," Wait I'm going to do it. Just thought one of us should state the obvious. He set off the smoke bomb thing that was in the bong and it set off the fire alarm. The firemen came just as planned and went inside. Later on Veronica and I went to the fire station to get the tapes the fire chief switched for us apparently he was a big supporter of her dad. After that we went back to her dads office and she ran that women's plates from the Kane case and the car was her mom's I hugged her and told her it was ok. She asked her dad about it and he made up some excuse. I told her he was most likely trying to protect her. I stayed with her for an hour after that then I hugged her and told her I needed to go home she offered to drive me, but I said," No its ok I'll get Dick to come get me see you later." With that I was out truthfully I just wanted to walk home to take longer to get there I knew Dick wouldn't be home and I don't want to face Cassidy, but I couldn't misuse Veronica's hospitality like that, so I left and just started walking. I hadn't got very far when I heard a motorcycle pull up behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Felix himself the PCHer who just won't get out of my head pulling up to me. I smiled at him and he smirked at me," Hello angel where you heading to?" I looked down and said," Anywhere but home you?" He looked at me like and said," I'm heading home want to come with me?" I thought about it go home be miserable go with my crush have fun hmm which to choose I looked at him and smile as I said," Sure lets go." I jumped on his bike he gave me his helmet and we were off to his house. After driving about fifteen minutes we pulled up to a small two bedroom house it was so pretty I know I live in a mansion, but I wouldn't mind living here it's a little run down but that's ok. He looked at me and said," angel whose name I still don't know I'm going to assume you're rich and live in a mansion so I know this is a lot less than your used to." I looked at him batted my eye lashes and smiled," it's perfect Felix." He smiled down at me and said," my name never sounds as sweet when anyone, but you says it my dear angel if only I could say yours." I giggled at him and followed him inside we walked to his room which was surprise surprise dirty with clothes covering the floor. I smiled and he said," What?" I laughed and said," Your room fits your personality." He looked confused," What do you mean?" he asked. I smiled and said," Its wild and all over the place just like you." He laughed at that and said," You're really amazing you know anyone else would be scared of me and the other PCHers you're not. Why?" I smiled and said," I know you guys won't hurt me no matter what you say I know better." He looked at me with amazement in his eyes. I sat down on his bed and just looked up at him and watched him watch me. He came over and sat right in front of me and did something that in the fifteen years of my life I've never done. He kissed me right on the lips and I kissed back, I was trying to follow him and do what he did. He licked my bottom lip and I gasped in shock he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth I moaned into the kiss. We continued to kiss till we needed to breathe and we stopped and I looked down because I was blushing like crazy. I out of nowhere blurted out," That was my first kiss." He looked shocked and then he looked regretful. He then stood up and started to pace and said," I'm sorry. I'm so fucking stupid you probably don't even see me that way and I stole your first kiss." I stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed I made him sit down and I sat in his lap and I kissed him again. He laid back and I laid on top of him and we continued to kiss and his hands roamed my body and I moaned into the kiss and rolled my hips on his and he moaned into the kiss too. I broke off and started to kiss down his neck he moaned out," Oh angel." I stopped looked him dead in the eyes and said," Call me Annabelle or Belle." He looked at me and said," My precious Belle." He then flipped us over so he was on top of me and put his weight on his arms and started to kiss down my neck. Then he just stopped and said," Belle we need to stop I don't want to take your virginity before we even really know each other." I looked at him and smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips and said," That's why I like you. You may be a bad ass in front of your friends, but with me you're a sweetheart." He smiled at me and said," Only for you my Belle." I giggle and we cuddled up together and talked for hours learning everything we could about each other. I told him all about my family my favorite everything and how I'll be sixteen in seven months. He told about how his dad split on him, his sister, his mom and how he and Weevil became friends, how his mom is always working night shifts, how his little sister lives with his grandma, and how he'll be eighteen in five months. We fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

I woke up to a phone call from veronica telling me to meet her at a courtroom to see the PCHer's go free. I told I'd be there in ten. I got up put my shoes on touched up my makeup and I put my number in Felix's phone which he left on his bed side and I was about to walk out the door I heard," Where do you think you're going?" Felix asked. I looked at him," To your friend's court case Veronica wants me to meet her there." He looked at me," What are you too up too?" I just smirked and said," Felix will you just trust us?" He looked at me for a minute and nodded," Fine, but I'll give you a ride so you don't get kidnapped along the way." I smiled at him and nodded and kissed him sweetly on the lips and we walked out to his bike, he handed me his helmet and we were off. Once we got to where the court case was I got off his bike handed him his helmet and kissed him sweetly again and told him," Text me Felix." As I was walking away he grabbed my hand and pulled me back," Will you go on a date with me tonight?" I giggled and said," Yes of course pick me up from Veronica's at eight." He nodded we kissed one more time then I walked inside to the court room just in time to see the video we switched the other one with play. After the video played the sheriff look shocked and the lawyer looked at Veronica and I we smirked at him and got up and left. As soon as we were out of the court room she said," Ok let's get you back to my house so you can change out of your walk of shame clothes and so you can tell me about the guy you spent the night with last night." I knew she would know I should have changed first oh well what's done is done. So I told her everything about Felix and me. She gushed with me and told me how happy she was for me. After I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a halter top orange shirt, we went to the beach to meet Wallace. Once we got there we walked over to him and veronica gave him the tapes to use against the PCHer's he went on and on about how soft she was and then he let her try and fly his plane while I played cheerleader and cheered her on. Then Wallace said," Veronica your car." I look up and saw Logan there I stayed hidden I wanted to see what my other brother was like when I wasn't around. I heard him start with," Do you know what your little stunt cost me?" Veronica said," I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back." He laughed and used the crow bar he was holding to smash on of her headlights I was shocked. He then said," Wrong answer would you care to answer again? "I was so shocked he was being so cruel this wasn't my big brother Logan. Veronica said, "Clearly your sense of humor." He smashed her other headlight he looked psychotic," Nope your usually so good at pop quizzes. Correct answer my car. That's right daddy took my t-bird away. And you know what I won't be having fun fun fun." I was disgusted that'd I'd even call him my brother all this to her because his dad took his car. Before I could step out and say anything some motorcycles pulled up and one of his followers said," Uh Logan." He looks up and weevil came up," Well what do we have here vandalism? No, no, not the only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me." Logan says," Listen man I don't have a problem with you." Weevil shook his head and said," That's were your wrong." Then out of nowhere the boy I spent the night with and my first kiss pops out of the 09ers car and say," Ey yo is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it, but you know she likes pony's and juice boxes too." All the PCHers laugh at this and I giggle Logan doesn't notice, but Felix does and he throws me a wink. Wallace then says something about the outsiders I have no clue what I wasn't listening. Veronica then says," Be cool soda pop." And I watch weevil hit that dude's mom's car with Felix leaning on it. He then said," that's it head for the hills. I'm not going to say it twice the 09ers ran like bitches he stopped Logan," Not you. You apologize." Logan made some smart ass remark and Weevil hit him I felt no sympathy for a cold ass hole like him he was just like Cassidy. Weevil then said," I said say you're sorry." Logan made another smartass remark. He got hit again then Veronica said," Let him go I don't want his apology." Weevil said," You sure?" she nodded and I decided to make my presence known I walked straight up to Logan and slapped him across the face everyone's jaws dropped," How fucking dare you do that to her car! And for what a prank and cause your daddy took your car away! She is a good person and she doesn't deserve what you do to her and if Lily was still alive she would be just as disgusted with you as I am!" and just like that something in him snapped and he slapped me across the face. The slap was so hard it knocked me to the ground Felix tackled him to the ground and started beating the shit out of him. Veronica, Wallace, and Weevil all came over and made sure I was ok and helped me up I was in tears. I ran to Felix and I grabbed his arm and said," Baby calm down please you'll kill him baby stop." He finally stopped and got off him. Everyone, besides Veronica, was in shock even Logan. Logan went to say something, but I shook my head and said," If you ever talk to me again or tell anyone about Felix and I, I'll tell dad and Dick what you did and you know how that will end." He looked more pale then before then he and his friends took off. Felix wrapped his arms around me and just held me from behind. Veronica and Weevil talked about the tapes and his uncle's body shop to fix her car, but I wasn't listening I was thinking of how in the course of a week my entire life has changed. Dick's never around, Logan hit me, I am kind of with a PCHer and my best friends are Veronica and Wallace. I did catch Veronica make Weevil apologize to Wallace. That was a great thing to watch. Felix tightened his grip around me and I looked up at him and smiled and said," Let me go say bye to Veronica and Wallace then I'll let you take me away. And if I'm crashing at your house again I need to go to my house to get clothes." He let me go and nodded to let me know he understood. I went over to veronica she hugged me and said," Stay the night with me tomorrow night and tell me all about it." I smiled and told her I would. I hugged Wallace and nodded to Weevil and all the PCHers who were in shock still. I jumped on Felix's bike he handed me his helmet and we took off leaving all the shocked people behind.

I gave him directions to my house and when I got there I told him to stay hidden and I snuck in the back and packed a bag full of clothes that would last about a week grabbed my straighter and curling iron and a few pairs of heels and one pair of flip flops. And with all that packed I snuck back out and got on Felix's bike and we headed straight for his house. When we got there he pointed the bathroom out to me and said our date was going to be here and he was cooking he said I could get ready in there. So I went in there and put on my short black mini dress with my black stilettoes so glad I brought those. I curled my hair and put on some thin eye liner and pink lip gloss. I was ready about the same time the food was. I walked out and he just looked at me in amazement and kissed me sweetly. I giggled and he took my hand we sat down and ate and talked after dinner I kicked my shoes off and we cuddled in his bed together talking again. He pulled me into a kiss and the said," My Belle my sweet angel will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him tears in my eyes and say," Of course I will." He kissed me again we kissed for a while then we fell asleep. The next day we woke up late and just laid there together for a while then we decided to go see a movie so I put on a Hollister t-shirt that was blue with some skinny jeans and my flip flops. He let me pick and I picked Shrek two he rolled his eyes and said," Really?" I nodded and laughed, but he bought the tickets anyway. He bought us popcorn and drinks too apparently him and weevil work for weevil's uncle at his body shop so he's always got some money. The movie was funny and I loved it and Felix did too, not that he will ever admit it. After the movie he announced he had to get to work soon so we went back to his house got my stuff and he brought me to Veronica's when we got there and she opened the door he looked at her and said," Now you take care of my girlfriend and keep her safe." She squealed and said of course and I kissed him bye as he left for work. I spent almost all night telling Veronica about what happened. She fell asleep first, but I was up just a bit longer thinking it's amazing what can happen in a week.


	3. Credit Where Credit Is Due

The next morning i woke up and put on a pair of dark blue denim skirt and a purple low cut shirt that says Biker Babe in black glittery letters. Dick got it for me as a joke. If only he knew then again everyone is going to know today I am not hiding Felix from anyone. Anyway I did my makeup purple eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and after I brushed my teeth I put on my lip gloss. I curled my hair and put my purple stilettoes on. I walked out to find Veronica already ready to go. We went out to her car and headed off to school.

I walked with her to her locker because I didn't need to go to mine. We just got there and she just started opening it when Wallace walked up and said," Another big Friday night. You got plans?" We looked at each other and Veronica said," I might take back up for a run. Or rent a movie maybe." He said," Wow! Congratulations your official the most boring person in Neptune high." I giggled she mock glared at me. And said to Wallace," Did I mention the movie might be pg-13?" Wallace faked amazement and said," Oh no jump back watch out!" And then Veronica said," What about you Wallace your life still a non-stop nelly video?" Wallace then said," Hey at least I want my life to be a Nelly video." I decided to jump in and said," What do you propose?" he handed me a flyer and said," This. I found this on the floor in gym." I looked it over its in 09er code which I know well and I bet Veronica does too. Veronica asked," You want to crash an 09er party?" Wallace said," Maybe, I don't know what an 09er is." Veronica said," It's someone who lives in the prestigest 90909." She was right so I wouldn't argue. Wallace then said," You don't know or when it starts where it is or nothing." I sighed a bit and said," It's cause it's all in code. The moons tell you it starts when it gets dark, the hourglass indicates same so it's the beach, and the k's and the 9 say it's more specifically dog beach." Wallace asked about the last thing on there and this time Veronica answered," Friday. It's in code so undesirables like me and you Wallace don't show up." Wallace then said," How come Annabelle isn't an undesirable?" I giggled and said," My brother is an 09er so I'm always welcome even though I don't want to be." He just said," I want to go to this party, but I can't. You don't want to, but you can. That is so unfair." I just shrugged and walked to class. On my way I felt someone walk up behind we and wrap their arms around my waist I smiled because I knew who it was, but I wanted to mess with him so I said," You better let go of me before my boyfriend catches us." He scoffed and turned me around and said," Not funny." I giggled and I noticed him looking at my shirt I giggled and asked," You like?" he smirked and said," I love." I giggled he kissed my forehead grabbed my hand and walked me to class. The day passed in a blur and I was getting all set to go home with Felix, no 09ers have noticed us yet so Dick doesn't know still, when I got a call from Dick. I sighed and said," Hello?" He said," Hey I'm kidnapping you. You are coming to the 09er party tonight to spend time with your big brother. Aka me and Logan." I felt a little fear when he said Logan but I had been neglecting Dick so I said," Ok fine I'll meet you at the truck and we'll head over there to help start the fire." He screamed," YES!" and hung up. I sighed and turned to Felix and said," I have to go to that stupid 09er party tonight to spend time with Dick and he wants me to hang with Logan." I saw him tense at Logan's name, and he said," You're not going." I sighed," I have too. Just have Weevil break it up early it's on the dog beach the PCHer territory." His whole face brightened up," Ok I will." I giggled at him and kissed him and hugged him and went off to meet Dick this is the last time I'm going to get to be normal with him before all the truth's come out.

The party was the usual kegger drunks all over the place. Trying to get in my pants I just ignored them and hung out with Dick and his girlfriend and avoided Logan and his. Dick and I caught up I told him about my friends just no names he'll learn on his on time, and I told him I had a boyfriend who would be there later. I saw Duncan Kane talking to Logan and his girlfriend with some other guy. Then I heard the familiar sound of Felix's voice he said," Sup baby." And pulled some girl up against him. I knew he was trying to drawl me out so I stepped out before Weevil and Logan began the fight and said," Felix are you fucking serious I leave you alone for a minute and you're already chasing other girls." He said," Oh angel you know I'm only kidding you're the only girl for me." I giggled and ran to him and kissed him in front of everyone. Dick was too stunned to speak he just got up and left the party. Then Logan and Weevil's banter began. Felix feeling the need to stand by his boy put his arm around me and led me to right next to Weevil as he was drinking their beer. Weevil said," This is the good stuff. Mm is this imported?" Logan glared and said," This is a private party." Weevil said," Oh oh is it? I'm sorry. I must've been confused. Hey let me ask you something. Have I ever asked you if I could come play through at tory pines? Have you ever run into me surfing down at Cape Crescent? Bro. Huh? Have you ever even once come home to find us having a kegger in your backyard? No? Then what the hell do you think you're doing on our beach?" Logan the idiot he is says," Am I supposed to apologize? Am I supposed to shake in my boots?" Weevil laughed and shrugged and said," Maybe." Then Logan said," Look around you man your 15 on 4 tonight." Logan threw in shit about Weevil's grandma and his cousin defended her then Weevil laughed and said," Didn't you mean 15 to 5 earlier Logan I don't know if your 09er friends know it but I know all my PCHer ones do you're not scared to hit a girl if she's in your way are you?" I got pale and I instantly hide kind of behind Felix. Dick was back and no one had noticed till now and he said," You fucking hit my sister!" Logan sees me hiding and sees the fear in my eyes and says," It was an accident I didn't mean to and I wish I could take it back." I spoke up this time," I would forgive you for hitting me really easily if you weren't such a bastard to my boyfriend and friends and yes the PCHers are my friends now because I'm with Felix and I would never make him give them up. So the second you get a heart I was forgive you but until then stay the fuck away from me." Then the cops showed up and we all hauled ass out of there I waved to Dick as I got on Felix's bike and he just waved back he looked upset but not heart broken. I spent the night at Felix's we got home from the party went to his room he put on a movie and changed in his room more like stripped cause all he sleeps in is boxers, I just stayed in my bra thong and put on one of his shirt and walked out into his room he said," Damn you look sexy in my clothes." I giggled and said," thanks now I'm tired so let's lay down." We cuddled up on his bed and watched the movie till we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a buzzing sound I noticed it was Felix's phone so I answered it," Hello." The voice said," Hey Annabelle where's Felix?" I looked over at Felix and saw him out cold. I said," Sleeping like a rock Weevil. Why?" he sighed and said," When he wakes up tell him my grandma was arrested." I said," What?" and he told me the whole story. I said," I'm sorry as soon as he's up I'll send him your way." He said," Thanks Annabelle for everything." I said," No problem." Then hung up. I started shaking Felix, but that didn't wake him so then I straddled his hips and began kissing his neck and nibbling on it. I felt his excitement but he still wasn't up so I kissed him square on the lips and the when he started kissing back and his tongue got into my mouth I knew he was awake. I pulled away from the kiss and he said," Can I wake up like that every day?" I giggled but then got serious and said," You need to go see Weevil his grandma was arrested this morning he called and I answered your phone and he told me." He was shocked and said," What? Why?" I told him the story about the credit card and how the sheriff thinks it was Weevil. Felix was pissed and said," I do need to go see him but what about you?" Veronica's on her way to get me I'm going to start helping out at her dad's office. Let's get dressed." He groaned but got up anyway. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, put on mascara, brushed my teeth, put on lip gloss, and threw on some dark blue denim shorts and a hot pink tank top that said: Good girls (me) love Bad guys (you) in blue letters. I walked out when I heard Veronica honk. I gave Felix a hug and a kiss he read my shirt and said," Really babe?" I nodded and giggled and left. I walked out and got in Veronica's car. She leaned over and hugged me then read my shirt and laughed.

When we got to her dad's office there was a lawyer there. I heard what he was saying and I knew it was about Weevil's grandma. He was talking about the charges, and I heard him say it was Weevil and Veronica defended him a bit. Her dad asked her to take over for a dad and thanked me for volunteering to help and then he left. Veronica believes there's a possibility Weevil is guilty I know he's not but I'm just going to have to help her prove that. We went to his house to talk to him Veronica was looking at his bike and just trying to get a figure on things when we heard Weevil say," I've hospitalized people for doing less than you're doing right now and Annabelle you just missed Felix." I smiled and said," I'll see him later we're here to see you." And then Veronica said," For what admiring your paint job?" He then said," That's the last thing you're doing." She sighed and said," I'm just following up on a few things for your grandma's lawyer." He said," Yeah I met him nice guy. He says I should confess." She says," Do you think you will?" He said," I have nothing to say to you." She said," Your grandma's in jail." He said," Do you think I forgot." She said," with your reputation it's a perfectly reasonable thing for Comorick to think." He said," My reputation? Oh I guess what everyone says about you is true too." I looked at her and said," Veronica you have no proof he did that and if you knew him even a little you'd realize he would never let his grandma fry for something he did. I'm only here with you to prove his innocence." Weevil smiled at me and said," Thank you for believing me." I smiled and said," I never had a doubt." With that he glared at Veronica smiled at me then walked back inside. With that Veronica and I left. She dropped me off at Felix's and left for home I walked inside. He was waiting for me I guess he talked to Weevil he came up and hugged me and said," Thanks for trusting and believing him." I said," No problem come on lets go to bed."

The next day we spent lazing around watching movies laying in bed and eating in bed too. The day after we went to school I wore my usual makeup without eye shadow. A black shirt low cut shirt that said: I love you in neon blue, pink, orange, yellow, green, and purple and a pair of dark colored shorts with some flip flops. My hair was straight and off to school we went. When I got to my office aid period with Wallace Veronica was there and asked us to get a copy of Weevil's attendance record. We agreed and went off to find them. We got them and copied them. We brought them to her at lunch. We figured out it couldn't have been Weevil. When we went to tell her dad the lawyer was there and we told them about the attendance thing and they told us Weevil's grandma was released because he confessed. We decided we were going to try to prove his innocence.

Veronica had this thing to do after school so I went to hang with Felix. We watched a movie and laid cuddled up on his bed after the movie was over i turned to him and I said," How you holding up without Weevil?" I asked him. He sighed and said," Good as long as I got you." I giggled and kissed him. That kiss turned in to a full on make out and we continued to make out and let our hands roam each other's bodies for about an hour when my phone went off. I sighed and answered it but Felix was still kissing my neck so I was trying not to moan. I said," Hello." Kind of shakily. It was Veronica she told me all about her fake pregnancy thing and how she found out Logan's girlfriend signed for room service on the room the card that was stolen pay for. So everything points to Logan I told her we'd talk more tomorrow because I was with Felix she laughed and said later then. I went back to kissing Felix then I got him to stop because one I wanted to tell him what Veronica told me and two it was a little too fast. So I told him everything she told me and that we needed to slow down. He was pissed about the Logan thing but he understood the slowdown thing. We laid there for another hour talking and then we fell asleep.

The next day I got up did my usual make up pulled my hair into a ponytail put on some dark skinny jeans, a white low cut shirt with colorful hearts all over it with a black undershirt, and some white flip flops. I hadn't seen Dick in few days but I wasn't worried. He was probably at his thinking place which is far away from here it's where he goes to clear his head. We and Felix rode up the school together he walked me to all my classes and I walked him to detention he had at lunch. I kissed him bye and walked to my table with Veronica and Wallace. This guy was there with them he name was Troy and apparently he want us to come to his party even though we're not 09ers. Him and Veronica bantered and he made a speech about how feisty sexy girls couldn't go to a party of his then all parties involved should swallow their pride and say sorry. I laughed and then Troy left. Veronica went to confront Logan but it just confused him. I sighed I've seen that look he's innocent. Later that day Veronica told me to wait in a bathroom for her to bring in the guy who actually did this. So I waited and when she pushed the guy in it was Weevil's cousin. I was shock. He confessed to everything he stole the card so he could mess with Logan's girlfriend he claims there in love and that they are going to run away together then he will send a letter back confessing to the crimes. He is so naive she will never leave with him I feel bad for him. We went to Weevil's grandma and told her everything she was worried about sending Weevil's cousin to jail and she said Weevil can handle four months of Juvie until we told her who he spent all that money on then she changed her mind real quick. She looked over the recites and told the cops the truth. Weevil was released the same day. Churdo had a warrant out for his arrest, the 09ers, and the PCHers after him. Poor guy.

Later that night Felix told me all about how Churdo got his ass beat by the 09ers till the PCHers came up and mad a deal with the 09ers for him. And the how the PCHers kicked him out and kicked his ass. Weevil left while this was happening the guy was still his family and he couldn't help them with that. I hugged him and kissed him then we went to bed. I wonder what excitement tomorrow will bring. I thought as I cuddled close to my biker boyfriend.


End file.
